Relational database indexes are representations of underlying data and provide a structure which allows for faster searches. The performance and maintainability of relational database indexes can depend on a number of factors including whether and how efficiently the index adapts to new data and to new query patterns. Ideally, the indexing technique would require very little effort during data import operations yet enable efficient index searches for tables and rows where frequently accessed data resides.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.